Shugo Chara! Wiki!:Policy
This is the Policy page of the . Please follow this policy to help this wiki out and prevent to get banned. Major Rules * Respect copyright. Wikia uses the GNU Free Documentation License. Everything you contribute must be compatible with that license. * Decent edit summaries and clear and transparent explanations are universally appreciated. Other editors need to understand your process, and it also helps you yourself to understand what you did after a long leave of absence from an article. Please state what you changed and why. If the explanation is too long, add more on the discussion page. * Assume good faith; in other words, try to consider that the person on the other end of the discussion is a thinking, rational being who is trying to positively contribute to the project — unless, and only unless, you have firm, solid, and objective proof to the contrary. Merely disagreeing with you is no such proof. * Particularly, don't revert good faith edits. is too powerful sometimes. Don't succumb to the temptation, unless you're reverting very obvious vandalism (like "LALALALAL*&*@#@THIS_SUX0RZ", or someone changing "1+2=3" to "1+2='17'"). If you really can't stand something, revert once, with an edit summary something like "(rv) I disagree strongly, I'll explain why in talk." and immediately take it to talk. * No personal attacks. Don't write that user such and so is an idiot, or insult him/her (even if (s)he is an idiot). Instead, explain what they did wrong, why it is wrong, and how to fix it. If possible, fix it yourself (but see above). * Be liberal in what you accept, be conservative in what you do. Try to accommodate other people's quirks the best you can, but try to be as polite, solid, and straightforward as possible yourself. * Sign your posts on talk pages using ~~~~, which gets replaced by your username and timestamp when you hit Save. But don't sign on mainspace articles. * Use the preview button; it helps prevents edit conflicts and mistakes. * Contributors must not create new templates evenly if they are advanced contributors that knows the coding of templates. * Contributors must not upload GIF or JPEG images, only PNG, read here for more information about images. Never Must Do * Do not act like children and place useless stuff everywhere. * Do not scold contributors because you have not patient to spoil anything. * Do not create fan pages and upload fan images. * Do not add a strange navigation. * Do not edit the main page. * Do not ask constantly how to get the mediawiki codes or templates. Do not ask for permission to add them to your wiki. * Do not ask another administrator to help out your wiki because you can't get through. Administrators underling can discuss this with each other. Infobox Usage * Do not copy and place the template from an already created page in a new created page. * Do not add "template:template name" in the character pages. * Edit by clicking on the "Edit with form". * If you like to create a new page go here. Trivia * We are westernizing our names, instead of "Hinamori Amu" we are naming the "Amu Hinamori". Category:Policy